The Goldenrod Fair
by Vaporeon3734
Summary: A triple-shot of shipping that's never been done before! Watch as a romance between our two main characters blooms! (I really suck at these, please R&R!). GoldenJewel Shipping. GoldxDawn


**Hello everyone! This fic is a commision for Zalgo's Jinchuriki, who requsted tis romantic oneshot! Well, forget oneshots, it's gonna be a triple-shot (if that's what you call it) instead! Now as for the character's last names, I got Gold's from a not-so-reliable wiki, but it was literally ALL I could find. As for Dawn's it is taken from her Manga form, Platinum. So there's that. Anyway, this is a month in the making, so enjoy the fic, and R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Let's go Exbo!"<p>

A young trainer jumps off of the Goldenrod-Saffron train. A Quilava follows closely behind.

"Welcome to Goldenrod Station! The accent is on the 'o'!" Announced the intercom.

Who is this boy? The League knows him as Gold, but just between you and me, his real name is Ethan Goldsman. Gold's attire consisted of tan cargo pants, a black tee under a red jacket, and his trademark black/gold hat, worn backwards with his hair poking out of that little hole. Orange-lensed goggles were on his head as well. As Gold ran down the platform, looking backwards to watch his Quilava, Exbo, follow, he failed to realize the next train's opening doors...

Gold crashed right into a girl getting off the train, knocking her (and her pokémon) tot he ground. Gold quickly jumped off in that anime-style blur, his yells of "Oh god!" "I'm so sorry!" and "Let me help you!" Being said as he seemingly teleported around her (You know that in pokémon, right?) The girl slowly pushed herself off the ground, and Gold got a good look at her. She had Midnight-Blue hair with yellow hair clips, and a white beanie with a pink pokéball emblazoned on it. She wore a black tanktop-skirt combo, the skirt being pink, with a little white sort of thing (A/N: not good with descriptions) in front of her Double D cup breasts(It's anime, these are supposed to be outrageously big!). Strangely she had a scarf, even though it was the middle of summer. After Gold helped her gather her things up, he left to the Goldenrod Fair.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Gold arrived. The fair, bright and cheery in all its glory, was very fun, for him and Exbo. They went on the Scrambler, and played a lot of those carnival games, except instead of balls you have your pokémon hit the targets. They played until late in the day, around 7:30 P.M. Then, as he was getting in line for the Ferris Wheel (Its very popular at night you know,) he ran into her again.<p>

"Hey! You're that girl from the train!" Gold said to her. She spun around, startled, but quickly regained her composure. "I'm still sorry about bumping into you,"

"That's alright," she said. "I wasn't paying attention anyway. Hey, do you mind going on the Ferris wheel with me? it's cheaper for a couple, and I'd like to get Piplup here something," she said, pointing to her little blue penguin.

"Sure!" Gold said smiling. Now, normally he wouldn't do this, but with that saved money, he could grab some cotton candy. Ah, teens and their cotton candy (I should know; I am one!). Anyway, they paid and climbed into their car just as the lights came on.

The girl sat down across from Gold.

"Say, What's your name? I'm Gold!" Gold asked, sticking out his hand.

"Dawn, Dawn Berlitz," She replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, ah, you been her for long?" Gold asked, having nothing to talk about.

"No, I'm just here for the Contests here. The fair seemed like a good place to take a couple days off my journey," Dawn replied.

"Ah, well, it IS a nice region for the contests and the league..."

"Yeah..."

Both the teens had run out of topics. Quilava and Piplup sure hadn't, but no one could understand them anyway...

'_Jerk..._' Quilava thought to itself, '_We can still understand you..._'

As the ride ended, and Gold and Dawn separated, Gold thought to himself, '_Man, she was HOT!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So that was part 13 of this new fanfic! Now, soprry to say, I can't update until after Christmas break, so I'll be back mid-January. But anyway, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
